


First Chance Leaps

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: The two once dead Hellspawns of Chase have now been named and given a future-Thank you @ovenlex for sparking these two into beingChance and Alula are now credited to them in honors for this for changing my mind of the future of a set of characterTHAT doesn't happen often
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	First Chance Leaps

**Author's Note:**

> Alula
> 
> The name Alula is a girl's name of Arabic origin meaning "first leap".
> 
> Chance
> 
> Chance is a masculine given name and a surname. The given name is of Middle English origin, meaning "good fortune". There are several variants. The surname is of Old French origin, from cheance, also Middle English chea(u)nce (meaning "fortune", "luck"

Chase looked to Satan and Satan looked back at his guard, the wildest He had had in a long time.

"Choose their fate, I'll honor you that, my Guard!" Satan said in the gravelly voice of the Fallen King.

Choose their fates...HIM?

Two little scraps lay tucked in a blanket, much as Adam the Antichrist had been the day of his birth save these two weren't such beings of power-They were scraps of Hellspawns he still for the life and death of his being had no idea how they became!

"My King-" But Satan was gone and so was the Dark Council.

He LOVED his siblings, adored Aza's spawns~

Dagons litter, Chase melted at the thought of them then heard the two before him and lowered his tattered ears.

These had HIM inside them-HIM, Chase, fucked up, destructive, wild minded Chase!

His first contact was a sniff to each scrap.

Each squeaked as his nose touched them, as if it hurt them that he had touched their bodies!

Chase flinched back swiftly, disgusted but not by them-But himself-

So new yet already so broken…

'Take them out of their misery you broken piece of flesh!' The loudest voice told him and he shivered.

'It's a favor to Satan, these won't make it, not even with a foster mum!'

'Satan left you to choose, it's a test! Rid Hell of them Chase, they are broken and useless!'

'Their not even yours-'

Chase's eyes opened at that.

'Who'd want to dance with you, you'd kill them!'

That's how he'd care for them! Or not KILL them as he worked things out anyway!

He resisted the urge to scream for once and instead, tried HARD to gently grab the spawns and hold them to himself.

If he could just make it to the nursing pit!

'What in Heaven are you doing?' The darker voice seethed as he charged ahead, carelessly, trying hard to get there before the voices could make him kill the spawns in his arms.

'CHASE you stupid broken minded twit!'

Flashes of himself eating the two small kitten like shapes in his arms sent tears to his eyes, sending him belting faster through the corridors of Hell, to get free of the monsters in his head!

He LOVED! He COULD love! He DID love!

Tiny mewls came from his arms and gingerly he rose them upwards in a more secure manor then veered off course suddenly, as if trying to lose the voices this way. The sounds of his bare clawed feet and bones upon his body all the sound he heard-FORCED himself to hear!

Not the mewling, nor the voices-Just the tip tap tip tap of hs clawed feet, and the click clack click clack of the bones upon his body.

He knew and also didn't know where it was he was running, but when the door to Coraline's office came into place, everything fell into place!

The voices silenced as he smashed into the door, protecting the beans in his arms whilst he did so, and once Coraline turned, ears up in an alert way, Chase screamed desperately, "CORALINE! HELP ME PLEASE?!"

Upon standing before her wildest brother, Coraline blinked at him slowly, looked him up and down, then targeted the mewling little bundles in his arms!

"Oh! They're so cute!" She gushed and leaned down for a better look at them.

"Please help me… They are too small and hungry!"

Actual tears of fear for these beans lives streamed from Chase's battle scarred face, eyes huge but not haunted by the voices of his lifetime!

"No problem~" Coraline purred and ushered her brother inside further.

Once settled inside, a new softer blanket gifted to the beans each, bottles were made for them each with what newborn spawns would need if being fed by a true birth mum/da/parent.

Coraline not a mum, Chase not a mum, and the two Hellbeans needing help then and there, bottles were the go-to and each sibling took a little Hellbean and helped start their first feeds of life.

"Thanks, Coral~" Chase whispered as tiny sucking sounds filled the office, little paw like hands weakly patting the bottle as they fed, just like normal Hellbeans would upon a mum's belly for milk.

Coraline beamed then asked, looking at the spawn in her care carefully, seeing a heavy influence of Chase in the face, "So who's spawns are they, anyway?"

Chase looked around slowly, STILL not sure how this happened and said slowly, looking anywhere but at Coraline as his sister's head snapped up in shocked surprise, "Their… Mine actually~"

"I'm an Aunt again?"

Aza had her little beans and she loved to play with her newest siblings born of Ligur and Dagon, now CHASE?

"Don't… Just don't…" She's told before she can ask who in a teasing way and saw his fallen face and said instead, "Their strong like you, Chase~" His worried eyes brightened. "They'll be up to mischief in no time flat! Hell's going to have two fine evil Demons on their side!"

Chase's ears lowered warmly and he smiled but said nothing.

The voices had yet to get to him in the office-So risking it, Coraline agreeing to take them if she felt worried for their safety, she placed both Hellbeans beside their parent, tucked them inside the blanket and purred sweetly, "This is waaaaay to cute~"

Chase sniffed the two again and this time, they did not squeal as if in pain, both lifted their little heads and sniffed back at WHAT though… Coraline giggled since the blind and deaf little beans just bobble headed around before settling into the blanket, Chase soon resting, free of all bone armor, beside them, a very small lick to one then the other was given~

"Names!"

Chase's torn ears flicked and will his forked tongue out mid licking a spawn, he asked, tongue even still, out, making him sound funny, "Wot?"

Coraline laughed behind her hand then offered, "They need names, loser!"

Chase tilted his head.

Coraline snorted with playful impatience and spoke warmly to both spawns, nosing each, "You shall be Alula and you, Chance~"

Alula had the spiky everywhere hair/fur of Chase, spots of white hidden here and there just under the skin, like Jasper, a Piebald.

Chance was a spitting image of Chase, even down to his 'angry' face, a face that went away when he shifted and passed gas.

"Niiiiiiice!"

Chase snorted as if the weight of the world, Heaven, and Hell were finally off his shoulders, the sound beautiful to Coraline's ears.

"Me alright!"

She couldn't argue THAT! But she smiled as Chase began to groom the beans now, lovingly, slowly, and heard the faintest sound of a loving purr creeping out of his throat.

The very throat she knew had only before screamed in pain and anger!

Three new starts lay before her and she would die to protect them and see them get to their happy endings!


End file.
